


Forgotten

by chaolie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Horror Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So yeah, With A Twist, and i don't want to trash their tags, but they barely say anything, no clear time setting, there are like 10 other characters too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaolie/pseuds/chaolie
Summary: With how much he's been ignored by all the people he cares about, Fundy sometimes wondered if they'd even notice if he was gone. If things would be any different if all of them just suddenly forgot him... Would they feel like something's missing, or would they go on with their lives? Would anyone miss him?Now, he finds himself stranded at the beginning of the prime path with no memory of getting there, and soon after he starts to wander through it, he can already tell that something's wrong. Why is everyone ignoring him, as if he didn't exist?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/5up, Fundy & others
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Even though I chose to not use the archive warnings, I want everyone to know that the story has some horror elements, so if you're uncomfortable with those, please click away. One of those elements is, although barely described, slight body horror (or at least I think it counts as that?). If you're alright with those themes, continue, and I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Also, in the end notes, I will explain some things which I want to share about this story but they'd spoil the plot twist, so remember to check that out!

When Fundy opens his eyes, he has no idea where he is. He looks around, confused, he doesn’t remember coming here… nor does he remember what was he doing before. He finally realizes that he’s in the middle of the prime path, the end near Bad’s and Skeppy’s mansion, but the confusion doesn’t leave. He looks down at his hands, trying to remember what the hell is he doing out here, but for some reason, they feel  _ wrong _ . He quickly looks away from them, and without a second thought, he starts to walk. It just feels like the right thing to do.

After a while of walking, he reaches the bench with the jukebox and hears Tommy’s laughter coming from his little house in the hill. He follows the path’s turn towards L’Manburg and looks into the small building, seeing Tommy and Tubbo inside. The two are playfighting and they both seem so peaceful… Fundy doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen the two of them so happy. Still, he hopes to get some answers from them. They’d surely know what he was doing out here, they always know what’s going on.

“Tommy? Tubbo?” he calls out. They ignore him. “Hey!” he adds louder, approaching the two. “Tommy! Tubbo! Listen to me!” he yells, standing right by them.

He still gets no reply from them. Growing slightly annoyed, he reaches out to grab one of them and get their attention. Just as he does so, Tubbo jumps away from Tommy, holding something… blurry. Fundy grows more confused, it’s clearly something and he can see everything else, but this thing is just? Impossible to perceive? Yet the younger two seem to see it quite clearly.

“Hey, get back here!” Tommy yells, running towards Tubbo.

“You wish!” the other boy screams, running outside.

Tommy follows him and runs right past Fundy. In fact, so closely that the fox was surprised that he didn’t feel Tommy pushing past him. Still, he has to get some answers, so he follows the two. They seem to run towards L’Manburg, but by the time Fundy leaves Tommy’s house, they’re barely visible in the tunnel leading towards it. Has it really been that long?

“Hey, wait up!” he calls after them, running the same way.

Instead of seeing them again, as he enters the tunnel he notices Philza and Ghostbur coming into it from the other side. Good, at least they weren’t too caught up in playing that they could answer him. No longer feeling in rush, he walks towards them and waves them a hello.

“Hey! Tommy and Tubbo seem really energetic today, don’t they? Is something special happening?” he says, trying to casually start a conversation with the older two.

“Thank you so much for the help, Phil!” Ghostbur says with a bright smile, just as if he didn’t hear his son’s voice.

“No worries, mate. In just a moment, we’ll get Friend out of there,” Philza answers him, ignoring Fundy as well. Or maybe they just didn’t hear him at first?

“What are we doing, again?” Fundy asks, stopping in the middle of the crossing so that they couldn’t miss him.

“I can’t wait to see Friend again!” Ghostbur hums instead of answering him. Growing impatient, Fundy sighs.

“ _ Dad _ . I need help too, you know?” he admits. Wilbur would never ignore him after being referred to as ‘dad’, after all.

“What happened to his first lead, anyway?” Phil asks as they pass right by Fundy, just barely missing him. For a moment, he stays in his place, crossing his arms and angrily staring at the ground.  _ What the hell is that? _

“Oh, I lost it… I wanted him to run free for a moment and I put it on the floor but it just disappeared some…” Ghostbur’s voice fades as he speaks, but surely they didn’t get too far for Fundy to hear them. Yet as he turns, they’re suddenly just… gone.

“Okay, what the hell?” he mutters angrily, following their direction and expecting them to be hidden behind a corner. They aren’t. 

Just as he was about to go after Tommy and Tubbo again, he notices another familiar person walking down the prime path in the same direction he was originally headed in. It was Niki this time. Brushing away the fact that he  _ didn’t see her over there before _ , he rushes after her, not intending to take his eyes off of her this time. What the hell was this joke?

“Niki!” he calls after her. She doesn’t even flinch. Being ignored by a 5th person in a row was making him anxious rather than annoyed at this point. “Niki, this is not funny anymore!” he hisses, grabbing her hand.

He feels his heart drop as his hand literally  _ passes  _ through her. He doesn’t even feel it. Just as if she wasn’t really there, as if she was an illusion. Either that, or he was. This leaves him frozen and staring at his own hand as she walks away, cheerful as ever. When he eventually looks back up, she was already at the bottom of the wooden stairs and taking a turn towards the parking lot to the left.

“Niki?!” he calls after her, running down to follow her. He must’ve seen this wrong, there is no way he passed through her. “Niki, come back!” he yells frantically, taking the same turn as her and seeing her hugging Puffy in front of the Pizza place. “...Niki?” he asks once more, his voice growing quiet as he watches the two enter the building.

He shakes his head and steps back onto the prime path. This couldn’t be real. What happened? Was he a ghost or something? Is that why his memory seemed faulty, just like Ghostbur’s? But why were they all so happy if that was true? And why didn’t his dad see him? He was a ghost as well, wasn’t he? 

Fundy covers his eyes and tries to take deep breaths. He didn’t  _ feel  _ dead. That couldn’t be it, right? Surely he’d know if he died… didn’t he have two lives left, too? How could he lose them at the same time? This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening… Then, another idea appeared in his head. What if he was  _ actually  _ sitting in a boat somewhere far away, and this was just that weird astral projection thing that happens sometimes? People usually can’t see or hear him when that happens.

“Oh, of course!” he sighs in relief. And even chuckles at how panicked he felt moments ago.  _ Of course this was it _ . He really needs to take a break and relax soon, how could he be so much on edge that he’d immediately assume that he’s dead? “Alright, let’s get over with this,” he mutters.

He closes his eyes and does a little bow, usually enough to break him out from the boat illusion. Still, he doesn’t feel his surroundings change. As he feels anxiety crawling up his throat anew, he tries to keep a smile and tries again. And again. And again. He opens his eyes and he’s still on the prime path right next to Targay. He shakes his head. Something must be broken, this isn’t real. He quickly turns and walks forward. When he’s a projection, he can’t die. Can’t drown. And there is some water near the prime path in that direction, he’s sure of that.

As soon as he reaches it, he jumps in without a second thought. Not even trying to hold his breath, he allows himself to float down and then relaxes at the bottom of the water. He has nothing to worry about, after all, he’s just proving what he already knows. Suddenly, there’s a burning sensation in his throat and he’s choking. His eyes open wide as he desperately tries to get to the surface. He can barely reach it before most of his life slips out from him, and once he does, he can’t help but gasp and cough. He almost tears up at the sensation of air filling his lungs once again as he crawls out from the water and gets back to the prime path.

“...What…. the… hell?!” he gasps to himself, resting his face on the wood from the path prime for a moment. He’s not a projection? This is real? Is he dead already, or did he just almost die by drowning?

Slowly, he raises himself to his feet and takes off his jacket and hat. They’re both soaking wet, as is the rest of his clothes, but he can afford to shake those two around to make them less wet. Once he puts them back on and looks around to examine his surroundings once again, he suddenly notices someone on the part of the prime path he just jumped from. Sitting on the edge of it, with their legs dangling over the ledge and above the water, is Ranboo.  _ When the hell did he get here? _

“Ranboo?” Fundy asks, taking a couple of steps forward. The half-enderman doesn’t react to his name being called. “Oh, of course,” he mutters quietly.

But then, he realizes that unlike everyone else, his friend is not headed anywhere, he’s just sitting there and looking into the water. This meant he had all the time in the world to try and get Ranboo to notice him. He approaches him and starts his attempts. He tries tapping Ranboo’s shoulder, but his finger passes right through it. He tries to wave his hand in front of Ranboo’s eyes, but it doesn’t seem to work either. He tries to punch Ranboo’s shoulder, but it just leaves him with his hand literally inside of it, a rather distressing sight. He tries to run into him at full speed in a desperate attempt to get any reaction out of him, but he once again passes through him instead.

“Ranboo!” he snaps, going back and waving his arms around in a last desperate attempt to get his attention. “What is he even looking at?” he mutters, looking down into the water himself.

He’s met with his own reflection. His, and Ranboo’s, of course. While his friend seems to be fixated on his own, the fox decides to look himself over as well. Is he really that much soaked? It’s just as if he was melting… He grabs one of his sleeves and pulls it down, trying to see how far it’d stretch when wet. His breath seems to disappear as he watches it go on and on. He lets it go and turns his gaze away from his sleeve, his eyes must be fooling him. Still, he continues to look at the reflection. He goes on to brush his soaked hair from his face, but his hand freezes in the middle of doing so. Is it just him, or is his head stretching? In panic, he grabs it from two different sides and tries to push it back to normal. Surely it’s doing that because his fur is wet, right? As he watches the part of his head his skull should be keeping sturdy be squished effortlessly by his own hands, he jumps back.

“What the hell?!” he gasps, feeling around his face… It feels normal? He slowly steps forward again, glancing down. Before he could even process what he saw down there, he’s already backed up again. It was somehow  _ worse _ . “I- I’m  _ out of here _ !” he mutters, turning away from Ranboo and running away. He doesn’t feel like trying to get his attention anymore.

He stops only once he’s far from the water, stops to catch his breath, and tries to shake the image of a melted and disfigured version of himself out of his mind. It’s hard to forget it, though, it was so clear and… and felt so real! He looks down at his hands again, and they still feel wrong. He’s not sure why, though, they aren’t melted or anything… And they seem normal enough. He does his best to calm his breath and rubs his eyes, hoping to forget what just happened fast. 

Once he finally manages to calm himself enough to look back, Ranboo is still staring at his own reflection in the water. Fundy just shakes his head and continues his way forward. There’s nothing in the world that could make him go back there and risk seeing his twisted reflection again. After taking just a couple of steps forward, he stops once again.

“...What the hell?” he mutters, looking around. He’s suddenly standing in front of the bridge leading to the Community House. Wasn’t he, like, a couple of minutes away from it just moments ago? He turns around to see himself so far from where he just was that he can’t see Ranboo anymore. Did he blackout? Did he teleport? What was that?!

He shakes his head and continues forward. He doesn’t want to question anything anymore, it’s too distressing, too confusing, too anxiety-inducing, and just… too much. He notices his reflection in the water under the bridge for a second, but he quickly turns away. He already knows better than trying to see it again. He just looks down at the wood under his feet and rushes forward.

The door to the Community House is open. He’s hesitant to step inside, though. He can hear someone speaking inside and he can see a couple of people through the windows, and he’s not sure if he’s able to handle being invisible to them as well. When he eventually steps forward with a little hope somewhere at the bottom of his heart, it’s immediately crushed by Sapnap walking right through him. The man is pacing around while talking with George, Dream, Quackity, and Karl. He has no idea what the conversation is about, and he doesn’t feel the need to figure that out. All he knows is that they don’t see him either.

“Oh, of curse…” he mutters, disappointed. He sadly looks around the building, watching all those people he once knew… even if he wasn’t great friends with some of them, he’d give anything for them to notice him. 

Suddenly, he looks at Dream and he could  _ swear  _ that the white mask on the man’s face is turned directly at him. They lock eyes, or at least it looks like they do, and Fundy hesitantly points at himself. Dream slowly tilts his head, keeping his eyes on him, and suddenly Fundy feels overjoyed as relief washes over him.  _ Dream sees him _ .

“Dream!” he gasps, rushing forward and trying to grab the man’s shoulders.  _ His hands go right through them _ . “...Dream?” he mutters. Did he just imagine this? Did Dream not notice him? Just then, the masked man chuckles quietly. It sounds far more menacing than it should.

“Guys, I’ll be right back, I need to…  _ do something _ ,” he says and without a further explanation turns to leave. As some of his friends try to ask questions and some just accept his statement and wave him goodbye, Fundy anxiously follows him.

“Dream! Dream! Please, Dream! You see me, right?!” he cries after him as he follows him towards Eret’s castle. His begs get louder and more desperate with each step, but Dream seems unaffected. Did he really not see him? “Dream! PLEASE! Just tell me if you SEE ME!” Fundy urges and suddenly, the man stops.

“Oh, of course I do,” he answers finally, spinning around to face the distraught fox. For a moment, Fundy freezes before relaxing.

“Oh, thank-” he starts, sighing in relief when Dream turns back around.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t ignore you,” he hums and continues forward. Immediately, Fundy follows him.

“What?! Dream, please! You have no idea how terrifying this is!” he cries, getting in his way only for the man to go through him effortlessly.

“So?” he chuckles, leaving Fundy behind. When the fox looks back at him, he’s face to face with Eret already.

“What brings you here?” the king asks, looking at Dream with confusion on their face. Immediately, Fundy joins the two and waves his arms around.

“Eret! Eret! Can you see me?!” he yells as loud as he can, but no one responds.

“I needed wood, and you always seem to have some. I’ll pay you back, of course,” the masked man answers. Eret nods and heads towards one of the front towers of the castle’s wall. 

“Of course. How much do you need?” they ask. Dream shrugs. 

“Just a couple of stacks. Maybe four? I can give you 10 diamonds for that,” he replies. Eret nods as she enters the tower.

“That sounds fair, I’ll bring that for you,” he agrees before disappearing behind the door. Dream once again chuckles.

“You can quit trying to get others’ attention, you know? They won’t see you anyway,” he says quietly enough for Eret to not hear. 

“Dream, please, there has to be a way to fix this!” Fundy cries out in distress. There just has to be, right? 

“I don't know, Fundy, some things are better left untouched…” Dream hums with amusement as he watches the fox’s panic spiral. 

“Please! I'll do anything!” he begs, desperate to not be left forgotten forever. 

“Is that so?” the man asks slowly. Fundy doesn't think about it too much before nodding in agreement. “Fine, fine… We can discuss the details later, but you're  _ clearly _ desperate… Here, drink this and everything will be okay again,” he promises, pulling a bottle of a green liquid from behind his back. Not even questioning any of that, Fundy quickly grabs it. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” he gasps, on the verge of tears as he downs the bottle. 

Once he sets it down, he doesn't feel any different at first. Then there's a terrible burning sensation in his mouth, throat, and stomach. All of a sudden, his breath is knocked out of his lungs as he bends over and tries to gasp for air. And as he tries to figure out why it hurts so much, he can hear Dream recoil in laughter. 

“Oh my God! I can't believe you! How gullible can you be?!” he asks through laughter. Fundy looks up at him and they lock eyes again. "You drank straight poison, Fundy. And you didn't even check!” he emphasizes, sounding proud of himself as he laughs again. 

Fundy would love to answer him, to cuss him out, or ask why, or beg for help, or anything, but he can only cough and wheeze through the burning pain. His knees eventually give in and his face is suddenly just barely above the ground as he curls up, covering his mouth and tasting blood inside of it. He's growing tired and more disoriented with every moment, and the only consistent things reaching him are his pain and Dream's laughter. Then, there are footsteps. 

“Fundy?!” Eret calls out, running out from the tower. Fundy feels so out of it that he barely realizes that they didn't see him before. But now they were running towards him, ready to help him and  _ please _ save him from Dream. 

“He's not worth it, Eret,” Dream hums, and suddenly, the footsteps stop. Why did they stop? 

“...You're right, Dream,” Eret chuckles, her voice suddenly much scarier than before. 

Fundy feels like he's drowning, he can barely breathe anymore when he looks up to see Dream and Eret standing above him, watching him suffer and wheeze and cough and slowly wither and die. They're both just watching. His breath hitches as he struggles for air, desperate to live, desperate to survive. His eyes close in pain as he lies on the ground beneath their feet. Still, he tries to push himself back up. Maybe if he shows them how strong he is, they'll give him mercy and let him live? He wanted to live, he didn't want to die,  _ he was scared of death _ -

“Do you want to do the honors?” Dream asks. Fundy forces his eyes open to look up at them again. 

“With pleasure,” Eret answers. As Fundy's vision focuses, he sees a boot flying at his face. Then, he feels pain and hears a crack in his neck. Everything goes black. 

With a gasp, he sits up. The air is heavy and dry, there's probably dust in it and he can feel it scratching his throat. He can also feel tears running down his face and a pair of hands on his shoulders. With a gasp, he starts struggling against them, he doesn't want to die,  _ he doesn't want to die, he doesn't, he doesn't- _

“Fundy!” someone calls out, someone familiar. Do they want to kill him too? 

“P-please, I- I-” he gasps in panic, shivering as they let go of one of his shoulders and gently take his hand. Too gently. They must be faking it. 

“Fundy, it's okay! You're okay…” they hush him, rubbing his hand gently. That's clearly a lie, why does his chest hurt so much if he's okay? “Please, take deep breaths, you're okay,” they try to convince him. 

“I- I-” he gasps, wanting to call them out on lying but unable to get any words out. Just then, his vision finally sharpens and he can make out their face in the darkness. “...5-5up?” he asks under his breath. 

“I'm here,” the 'someone', his  _ boyfriend _ , answers. “You're okay, you're safe now, okay?” he assures him. Out of all people, he’s one of the few Fundy’d consider trustworthy. 

“O-okay,” he agrees quietly, nodding. 

Suddenly, he's pulled into a gentle embrace and he finds himself hiding in 5up's arms. Almost immediately, he wraps his hands around him and holds onto his shirt as if he was about to disappear. Instead, his boyfriend rocks him gently to the sides and hums quietly, bringing Fundy more comfort than he'd like to admit. 

“Better?” 5up asks after a moment of silence. Fundy nods slightly and mutters a quiet confirmation. “It's okay, Fundy. I promise, it was just a bad dream,” he assures. Fundy shivers at the words. 

“It was a goddamn nightmare,” he mutters quietly. With a sigh, 5up pulls away to look at Fundy’s face.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” he asks, and Fundy hesitantly nods.

“Y-yeah, I…” he mutters, still taking a couple of sharp breaths as his lungs get used to having air again.

“Come on, let’s get you some water first, okay?” 5up suggests, slowly getting up and giving Fundy time to follow. 

“...Okay…” he nods. His legs almost give in the second he tries to stand, but with 5up’s help, he manages to keep his balance somehow. Yet when 5up tries to lead the fox towards where they could find water, Fundy doesn’t budge from his place.

“...Fundy?” he asks, turning to see the man looking down at the floor, trembling slightly while still holding his hand.

“Do you… do you think you’ll ever just… forget me?” he asks hesitantly, his voice cracking slightly. He can’t help but fear the answer he’s about to get.

“Oh, Fundy…” 5up sighs, taking a step towards him and pulling him into a hug again. “I promise, I will remember you forever,” he assures him. A single sob escapes Fundy as he returns the embrace. “How could I ever forget such a smart and handsome man, after all?” he adds, and Fundy can’t help but chuckle before relaxing in his arms.

“...Thank you, Five…” he mutters quietly. They stayed like that for quite a while, the water could wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope the story was interesting and entertaining for you!
> 
> Also, as mentioned before, I would like to explain some things about the nightmare:
> 
> First of all, when you're dreaming and you try to count your fingers, you'll always get the wrong number. That's why Fundy felt as if something was wrong whenever he looked at his hands. I just figured that this could be a nice hint.
> 
> Second of all, reflections don't work properly in our dreams. That's why you should never look into a mirror while you're sleeping, you could "see something terrible". I wasn't sure what that meant until I recently had a dream in which I got to see my reflection and uhh. It wasn't nice, but hey, at least I know what it means and could use it here!
> 
> If you have any more questions as to why what happened/about the setting and stuff, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
